fish_wrappafandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Wrappa
Fish Wrappa, or simply Wrappa for short, is a main character in the series and the series' namesake. Backstory Fish Wrappa is Kaye's pet fish who can breathe out of water, swim through air, and knows how to rap. Despite being Kaye's pet fish, she acts more like a surrogant parent towards him, such as looking out for him when he's in trouble, teaching him things his biologicial father couldn't, and sticking with him at all times, even during school. Her favourite hobby is rapping, and her goal is to teach Kaye how to speak. She teaches him how to speak through rapping and chanting, and is always proud of him if he does well or achieves something great. She is also his closest friend who travels with him everywhere. Wrappa is the idealistic personification of a "Dream Pet", however she is shown to have weaknesses too. Personality Wrappa is very passionate about what she does and likes, she is is always upbeat and willing to help Kaye, or anyone, with their problems, although she also believes that Kaye should try being more independent from time to time, and always feels proud of him whenever he does well at something. Wrappa calls Kaye "kid" a lot and refers to her friends as "homies", with friendly intentions in her interactions with others. Although she acts motherly toward Kaye, she doesn't do it with stereotypical "overdone sweetness", instead acting like a cool and fun person who allows Kaye to enjoy himself while learning and encouraging him in a way similar to a close friend. Wrappa is a caring character who has good control over her emotions and doesn't lash out at anyone, as she is quite an amiable character. However, she can get irritated at her companions like a distressed mother would from time to time, although she mostly just smirks or rolls her eyes at her younger companions. She is a natural born leader and she often takes charge of the group, being the oldest of Kaye's friends (sans Scruffy). Despite being a fun loving fish, she is also mature compared to the more innocent Kaye, which is shown in one scene where she calls him out for getting distracted. Wrappa is constantly seen as a mature character in comparison to the other, more childlike characters and even looks out for others, especially Kaye, in their times of need. Although she tries to keep her raps short and simple to make it easier for Kaye, sometimes she can't help herself and will lapse into complicated rhymes, to which she quickly corrects herself. She appears to have a little bit of an ego, though it's not usually the main aspect of her personality, since she always puts the wellbeing of others before herself. Wrappa also thinks Kaye and his girlfriend, Ice Cream, are adorable together, and often smirks at their cute, puppy love moments. However, if there is something more important, she will split them up to keep them from getting distracted by each other. A darker side of Wrappa was shown in E9 - Goodbye, homie. In this episode she dreams she dies, which triggers depression and awkwardness from Oscar, sadness and care from Kayla, and naive denial from Kaye. She wakes up and becomes scared, ultimately accepting Scruffy's invitation to join her and Kaye for the rest of the night. Wrappa is getting more character development as later stories show her struggling with her responsiblities with raising Kaye, transitioning from the wild teenager she once was into a mature character, often worrying about Kaye and going through emotions true to a mother. She is shown to have more worries than she lets off most of the time, shown by her growing concern for Kaye and her dream where she died, leaving Kaye without his best friend. Trivia Somehow, Mrs. Moustache never notices her when she is in plain sight. Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Characters